


I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

by megiax (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/megiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During High school it was rare that they all we're together. They all had so  many commitments. The one thing that they did together was movie night. Once a month, in Clarke's home cinema, they'd get together and watch a movie, taking turns to chose. </p><p>It was only natural that the traditional carried on from their teens all the way to their twenties. </p><p>/basically a multichapter fic, each one set on a different movie night and a different friends choice. Bellamy realising his feelings for Clarke and the rest of the teasing bellarke constantly...M rating for later chapters/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven's Choice: The Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Bellarke but they are my otp at the moment so yeah. Hope you enjoy it, and later chapters will need a higher rating (wink) but for now it's totally safe. Each chapter can be read alone, but I recommend reading them together as an actual story because you'll get the build of the relationship:)

Back in High school, it was rare that they would all be able to hang out at the same time. Miller and Bellamy would have soccer practice three nights a week, games every Saturday and every summer they spent half their time at soccer camp. Monty and Jasper either were sneaking into the chem lab to cook moonshine and grow pot, or had detention for being caught smoking and drinking it. Then there was Raven, who was always trying to one-up her workshop partner, Kyle, so spent all her free time in her Dad's garage building and repairing all sorts. Octavia was always busy with cheerleading and mixed martial arts, and Clarke's mother was incredibly strict. 

One thing that they had always agreed on, was movie night. One night a month, when there was no soccer or cheerleading, Monty and Jasper had been good all week, Raven's Dad locked her out his garage and Clarke's mother let her have friends over when she had the late shift at the hospital, they were able to get together and have a movie night. They were just seven friends, hanging out in Clarke's basement-turned-home-cinema, watching the choice of whoever's turn it was to chose. It was only logical that the traditional lasted from their teens way into their twenties. 

"Where's Raven?" Octavia asked, coming out of the bathroom of Clarke's apartment. She threw herself onto the final empty seat, earning a glare from Monty who was about to sit there. 

"She's on her way, Kyle knocked over her latest project so she had to start again or something, I don't know" Clarke answered, placing two bowels of chips on the coffee table. Her two arm chairs and three seater couch weren't big enough for their entire group of friends, so she fetched a couple of large cushions from her room and dropped them in front of the couch. 

"Its her choice tonight, she better not be too long" Jasper grumbled before shoving an obscene amount of chips into his mouth and chewing rather loudly. 

"I'm here! Sorry, Wick's just a massive pain in my ass" Raven came busting through the door, arms full of pizza boxes and bags of alcohol, shouting her apologies. 

Clarke went to help her with the food and drinks, setting them up on the coffee table next to the chips. 

"So, it's me tonight, yeah?" Raven smiled brightly and stood in front of the TV, pulling a DVD case from inside her red bomber jacket. The group stiffened, afraid of what they would be forced to watch tonight. Raven's choices always veered towards odd and weird, and Miller wasn't sure he would make it through The Human Centipede again. "Tonight, we have The Dark Knight."

Everyone visibly relaxed. Batman they could deal with.

Raven put the disc in and everyone settled down. Octavia, Miller and Jasper had gotten Clarke's three seater, while Bellamy and Clarke had scored the two arm chairs. Monty knew better than  to sit in Clarke's spot, even when she wasn't sat in it, so he'd settled down infront of the couch, with Raven on the other cushion. 

About half way through the movie, Raven started to fidget. 

"Raven?" Clarke asked, looking at her friend sat uncomfortably on the floor, "wanna switch?" 

"No, no, I'm alright..." 

"I'm not taking no for an answer" Clarke stood, pulled Raven up and forced her into the chair. She then pulled out Miller's legs, as he'd fallen asleep and she knew he slept better stretched out, and there was no way he could have been sleeping well with Raven sat in front of him. 

"Here, Clarke" Bellamy motioned to the free space in front of his chair, which Clarke then settled into, resting her head against his knee for the rest of the movie. 

Bellamy was sure that he was the only one still awake when the credits started rolling, Gary Oldman's infamous speech still echoing in his ear. He'd been unable to focus on anything but the burning spot on his leg where Clarke rested. He'd caught Octavia's sleepy but smug grin when he'd first told her to sit there. 

His suspicions about being the last one awake were confirmed when Monty snored very loudly and no one made a comment or even sniggered in acknowledgment. 

Regrettably, he moved his leg and stood. Clarke's neck would kill when she woke up in the morning if he left her like that for much longer, so he scooped her up and carried her to her bed. It was like this a lot. She fall asleep within the last half an hour of the movie, he'd put her to bed or lay her out on the sofa, kiss her forehead and go take care of the others. Tonight, however, she mumbled something as he slipped out her room. He wasn't totally sure, but it sounded like a thank you. 

He knew Miller and Jasoer both had the morning shift at the restaurant, Danté's, so he set a 6am alarm on both their phones. He used both cushions Clarke had brought through to make a make shift mattress under Monty on the floor, and covered him with a spare blanket. Raven had gotten the arm chair that reclined, so he layed her out on that, and then carried his sister into Clarke's spare room, laying her on the guest bed. Miller and Jasper were both sprawled out just fine, so, he threw a few more blankets around before slipping out of Clarke's apartment. He locked it from the outside and posted her key back through the letterbox,  whispering "You're welcome" as he did.


	2. Miller's Choice: Men in Black

Clarke was starting to wonder why she even bothered asking Nathan Miller what he wanted to watch. She'd tested him earlier, so she knew whether to hook her dvd player back up after getting her knew TV. Of course, his reply was Men in Black.

It had always been Men in Black on his night; Miller was obsessed with Will Smith. Not only was Men in Black guaranteed, but so was lots, and lots, of alcohol.

It was a joke Octavia had made the first time they'd all watched it together. 'We should get drunk enough to not remember anything in the morning!'. Sure enough, each and every time, they had drunk more than pirates and forgotten more than amnesia patients.

"Clarke?" Bellamy came waltzing theough the door. Another tradition that stemmed from Miller's night was the one of Bellamy arriving a few hours early and watering down the vodka so that Octavia didn't get as drunk as she thought. He left some alone for the rest of them, of course. Now that Octavia was old enough to legally drink, and she'd figured out what he'd been doing, Bellamy just helped Clarke tidy and get everything ready for the night.

"Kitchen!" Clarke replied, bumping a draw shut with her hip. It was Movie Night, one of the only times that they all get together, but it was also Jasper's birthday, and she'd baked a cake.

"You know, unless that cake has a special ingredient, Jasper probably won't eat it. Money's brining his special brownies" Bellamy laughed and helped himself to a bottle of beer out of the fridge. Clarke watched as he used the counter top as a bottle opener, his biceps flexing.

"I may have gotten Monty to give me some of his secret ingredient" Clarke couldn't help but stare at his raised eyebrow, a singing that he was impressed. Worse was the way her eyes followed the column of his neck, and the bob of his Adam's Apple as he took a sip.

Later that night, with the cake almost all gone and the movie over, the seven friends had cound themselves laid in a circle, their heads touching in the middle. It was cramped, of course, but they didn't care. Bellamy had his legs thrown up against the couch, Clarke and Octavia crossed their legs and everyone else fit where ever they could.

"This was the best birthday ever, thanks guys" Jasper sighed, adjusting his goggles as he spoke.

"There is still an hour left until midnight, any last birthday wishes?" Octavia asked, from next to him, angling her head so she could see his face and not the ceiling.

"Well, actually, it's been a while since we played truth or dare" his tone was suggestive, and if they were all sober maybe they'd have found a way out of it, but they weren't. They were drunk, and high from cake and brownies, so with minimal groans of protest they agreeed to play. 

"Raven, truth or dare?" Monty said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Dare" Raven shrugged as best she could while still laid on her back. A few moments passed while Monty thought of a good dare, then he gasped in triumph and sat up and passed Raven her phone.

"Raven Reyes, I dare you to call Kyle Wick and ask him out" his smug smirk grew as Raven's eyes grew wide. Everyone cheered. Raven had been putting off asking Wick out for three months. It was about time. "Oh, and have it on speaker phone"

"I hate you" she said as her fingers pressed angrily into her phone ok ne screen. Everyone was sat up now, crossed legged and looking in anticipation at Raven.

"Hello?" Kyle picked up, sounding like he'd just woken up. "Raven?"

"Hey, um, sorry, if I woke you..." Monty and Jasper were giggling like school girls, earning them a hard slap on the knee from both Clarke and Octavia.

"No, no, I fell asleep at my workbench again, it's a good job you di-"

"Will you go out with me?" Raven cut him off, speaking her words as fast as lightning. She was red faced and gnawing on her bottom lip.

"God sake, Reyes, if you'd have waited one more day I was going to ask you!" He laughed, easing the tension out of Raven and making her smile brightly. She turned off speaker and held her phone to her ear, looking at everyone for permission to leave. They all nodded, smiling, and Clarke motioned towards her bedroom.

"Well, that was successful" Monty smiled, clapping his hands together proudly.

"Bell's turn!" Octavia exclaimed, clapping her hands together like a five year old.

"Dare, hit me with your best" Bellamy smirked, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. Clarke quickly averted her eyes from his arm muscles, and covered up her flushed cheeks with a cough.

"Um..." Octavia delayed, no doubt trying to find a dare that would spare her from seeing Bellamy's manhood, like her usual dares did. Nudity was a common factor when Octavia dared you, and if it were anyone but her brother she'd have pulled the 'Do a striptease to the first song that comes on shuffle, to the person to your right' dare. "Miller, a little help?"

"Clarke, do you still have that karaoke machine?" Miller's face was the classic, smug and mischievous one that he and Bellamy perfected in high school. However, Bellamy was wearing the exact opposite expression. His eyes were blown wide with terror, and Raven was sure she saw him swallow hard.

 

 

The five of them huddled close while Miller and Clarke set up the karaoke machine. It was cold; really cold up on the roof, but the view was amazing. Bellamy still had no idea what his dare was. It had been half an hour, and all that happened was Clarke dropping the karaoke machine on her foot, Jasper borrowing a 100m extension from Clarke's neighbour, and Miller leading them up to the roof. Raven, after hearing that Bellamy had a dare, said bye to Wick (after promising to go on a date with him on Saturday).

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Monty asked. Clarke looked apologetically at them all; she was as clueless as they were.

"Miller!" Bellamy snapped, but Miller just waved him off and plugged in the machine.

"Okay," Miller faced them all, "Three songs, Bell, I dare you to sing three songs of my choice, right here on the roof for all of LA to hear"

"Give me that" Bellamy snatched up the microphone and waited for the first song. He sighed thankfully when the first one to appear was Happy Birthday. "Well," he spoke into the microphone, "this one's for Jasper!"

" _Happy Birthday to you,_  
_Happy Birthday to you,_  
_Happy Birthday, Jaspeeerr...._  
_Happy Birthday, to you!_ "

They all clapped and cheered, Octavia even wolf whistled. Song number two was about to come on, and Bellamy held his breath for something horrible.

"Miller" Bellamy growled when the song title appeared.

"Get on with it, Bellamy! Besides, you know it's true!" Miller called back.

Bellamy started to sing.

" _Well, Hell sees her shadow in my backseat_  
_And her friends are standing right in front of me_  
_World wide from the Cimmaron to Turkey,_  
_Open up said, 'Everybody loves me!'_

_And you don't have to make a sound_  
_'Cause they got what you need (what you need)_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_Got love for the people that have warned you_  
_God love all your sentimental virtue_  
_Eight balls with the takers that'll make you_  
_Late calls with the lovers that'll hate you_

_And you don't have to make a sound_  
_They got what you need_  
_What you need_  
_Make ya say_

_Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good I might die_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Head down,_  
_Swaying to my own sound_  
_Flashes in my face now_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Everybody loves me_

_Well, I play the music don't stop till I turn gray_  
_Stars forever like Don Suzan never fade,_  
_He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree_  
_Hope I'm remembered for the things that I never made_

_'Cause you don't have to make a sound_  
_When They got what you need_  
_Make ya say_

_Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good I might die_  
_All I know is everybody loves me, everybody_  
_Head down,_  
_Swaying to my own sound_  
_Flashes in my face now_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Everybody loves me_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_Oh_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_

_Don't need my health_  
_Got my name and got my wealth I_  
_Stare at the sun_  
_Just for kicks all by myself I_  
_Lose track of time_  
_So I might be past my prime_  
_But_  
_I'm feeling oh so good_  
_YEAH!_

_Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good I might die_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Get down,_  
_Swaying to my own sound_  
_Flashes in my face now_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Everybody loves me!_  
_Oh I said_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_Don't you know you wanna_  
_I said Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_Whoa!_ "

Clarke and Octavia were hunched over laughing, while Jasper and Monty were on the floor with giggles. Raven and Miller fist bumped, simultaneously sniggering into closed fists.

"Third and final one!" Clarke laughed, righting herself and smoothed out her shirt.  
Bellamy groaned, once again, when he saw the song title. But looking over at his friends, at Clarke, with flushed cheeks and laughter still present on her beautiful face, he decided that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She was smiling, looking at him with a silent challenge. She didn't know what the song was, but she knew it must be bad, of course it would be bad, it was a dare after all.

" _You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips_  
_And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips_  
_You're trying hard not to show it_  
_But baby, baby I know it_  
_You lost that lovin' feelin'_  
_Whoa, that lovin' feelin'_  
_You lost that lovin' feelin'_  
_Now it's gone, gone, gone, woh_ " Bellamy started to sing. He didn't need to look at the screen, he knew the words from years of watching Top Gun with Octavia. She'd had a serious crush on Tom Cruise.

" _Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you_  
_And now you're starting to criticize little things I do_  
_It makes me just feel like crying_  
_'Cause baby, something beautiful's dyin'_  
_You lost that lovin' feelin'_  
_Whoa, that lovin' feelin'_  
_You lost that lovin' feelin'_  
_Now it's gone, gone, gone, woh_ " His eyes were locked on Clarke, very obviously. The laughing had stopped. Everyone was focused on Clarke and Bellamy. Clarke was holding her breath, looking at him, almost pleading for him to do something. What that something was he didn't know, so he just carried on singing.

" _Baby, baby, I'd get down on my knees for you_  
_If you would only love me like you used to do, yeah_  
_We had a love, a love, a love you don't find everyday_  
_So don't, don't, don't, don't let it slip away_  
_Baby, baby, baby, baby_  
_I beg you please, please, please, please_  
_I need your love, need your love_  
_I need your love, I need your love_  
_So bring it on back, so bring it on back_  
_Bring it on back, bring it on back_  
_Bring back that lovin' feelin'_  
_Whoa, that lovin' feelin'_  
_Bring back that lovin' feelin'_  
_'Cause it's gone, gone, gone_  
_And I can't go on, woh_  
_Bring back that lovin' feelin'_  
_Whoa, that lovin' feelin'_  
_Bring back that lovin' feelin'_  
_'Cause it's gone, gone, gone_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... I may be a little obsessed with Top Gun at the moment:') 
> 
> Inspired by this https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=Wvd0HxQV9vA for the second song:) 
> 
> Also, the story title is from the All Time Low song 'A Daydream Away'


	3. Jasper's Choice: Guardians of the Galaxy

Whoever invented fancy dress was at the top of Clarke's hit list. It was their fault that she was stuck dressed as Thor. 

Well technically it was Jasper's fault, but still. 

"Raven I'm not coming out!" Clarke called and started to take off her knee high stilettos. Of course Jasper's Choice would fall on Halloween. Of course he decided to make everyone dress up. And of course he set a superhero theme, to fit with Guardians of the Galaxy. 

"Fine," Clarke's bedroom door opened and in walked Raven, dressed in tight blue leggings, a red leotard and red cape as Wonder Woman, "If you're not coming out, I'm coming in."

"Put those boots back on! You look great!" Raven exclaimed. Clarke continued to protest, but when she heard Miller enter her apartment, she realised that everyone else would be arriving soon and she couldn't be rude and hide in her room all night. 

"Fine. I'm coming." Clarke grumbled. Raven left to say hi to Miller, so Clarke took one last chance to look at her costume. Why on Earth, or Asguard, did she chose Thor. 

She wore a black skater dress, which was way too short for her liking, with a red cape and some light metal work that Raven had made with scraps from her workshop. They formed a wiry breast plate, and a set of wings for her head. She even had her own Mjolnir, which was made out of carboard and paint. 

Looking ay herself, she realise that she did look pretty hot. She knew Miller was going to be Nick Fury, purely because Monty made a passing comment about how hot he looked in an eye patch last Halloween, when they'd all been pirates. Raven was Wonder Woman, Monty would probably be Iron Man and Jasper would definitely come shirtless, paint his body green, and wear purpke shorts. Octavia wanted to be Mystique, and was planning on a blue bikini and body paint, but at the thought of her brother seeing her that naked and not around a pool, she decided on Cat Woman. 

Then only person she wasn't sure about was Bellamy. 

He'd done Jack Sparrow last year. The year before that he was a skeleton, and then his costumes alternated between a dirty football jersey covered in fake blood, and a red t-shirt and devil horns. 

It didn't take long for her to find out. She should have known, really. It was the easiest costume to do. White t-shirt, leather jacket, massive amounts of gel at the side of his head, fake side burns and a cigar. 

Bellamy Blake was Wolverine.

"No hammer?" Bellamy smirked as he walked through to the kitchen, grabbing a red drink called Corpse Bride that Monty had mixed. He pocketed his cigar, which was fake, Clarke realised, and stood in front of her. Jasper was busy with the movie and Octavia was showing about her replica mask, which was just like the one Anne Hathaway wore in The Dark Knight Rises. Apparently. 

"Mjolnir's on the coffee table, I'm not carrying that thing around all night" Clarke laughed and sipped her slime-green drink. 

"Or maybe you're not just not worthy" He joked, leaving the kitchen momentarily, and returning with her cardboard mjolnir. He placed it on the counter beside her, and motioned for her to try and lift it. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. Of course she'd be able to lift a cardboard hammer. God, the four year old in the apartment below her could lift it. 

She grabbed the hilt with one hand and pulled. She screamed when the hammer came flying off the counter, only to crash onto the floor inches away from her toes. 

She looked at Bellamy, astonished. 

"Jasper put a dumbbell in it" he was crouched over laughing, holding his stomach with one hand. 

 

"You're dead, Blake!" Clarke said, surprisingly calmly for what she was threatening. Bellamy knew that this was worse than if she'd have shouted at him. 

 

He turned and ran, high tailing it out of the kitchen and through the living room, past all his friends who looked at him curiously. Clarke followed slowly; there was no way she could run in her heels. 

 

She walked into her living room. Raven and Octavia were aggressively singing along to Come and Get Your Love. She was a little ticked that they'd started the movie without her, but it wasn't as if she hadn't seen it a thousand times already. 

 

Again, just like Bellamy, she was met with curious glances, but no one voiced any questions. Monty just waved his hand in the direction which Bellamy ran. Clarke thought he would have gone out into the hall, where there was more places for him to hide, but he'd gone into her bedroom. 

"You can't hide, Blake" Clarke laughed as she shut her door behind her. The sounds from the TV and her friends light chatter were muffled, and it was almost silent in her room except her heavy breathing. 

"Why would I want to hide?" Bellamy said and stepped out from behind her wardrobe, smirking proudly. Before Clarke could answer with a snappy retort he grabbed her hips and started tickling her. 

Clarke screamed/laughed in his arms for a solid five minutes before falling to the floor, clutching her sides and forgetting why she'd chased him into her room in the first place. 

She sat her self up and rested against her bed. Bellamy sat down next to her and they sat there in peaceful silence. 

"How's Roma?" Clarke asked. She didn't really care how the girl Bellamy had been -what was the right word? Dating definitely wasn't it. Seeing? Yes, seeing was the PG rated version Clarke was looking for - had been, but she was curious whether they were still 'seeing' each other. 

"She's in Milan," he shrugged, "sleeping with the director of a fashion show so she can get a spot on the runway." 

"Slut" Clarke said under her breath, but Bellamy heard and laughed anyway. 

Silence settled over them again, and Bellamy was about to break it when he saw Clarke had fallen asleep against him. He didn't move, and soon, Raven knocked on the door. She walked in with a hand over her eyes. 

"If you're naked, say so and I'll leave." 

"Raven, no" Bellamy chuckled and looked down at Clarke, smiled, and shuffled out from under her to pick her up and put her in bed. 

"Oh, shame" Raven sighed, winking at Bellamy. "The movie ended, we're all clearing out" 

Bellamy nodded at her and she left, shutting the door behind her. Moments later he heard Clarke's apartment door shut, and then the place was silent. 

"Bell?" Clarke asked as he was about to leave, "Finn slept with someone else, too. They'd been together since school, and then he moved away. He met me, and hiss girlfriend was still in the picture when he told me he was single. He made me the other woman." 

They'd all been wondering why Clarke and Finn had broken up, but Clarke had never offered an explanation longer than "he's an asshole." That was a year ago, and with an 'aha' moment, he realised it was exactly a year ago - to the day. 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

"Don't leave me tonight, please" Clarke sniffed and wiped the tears that had fallen down her face. 

She woke the next morning to a strong arm thrown over her middle, and Bellamy Blake snoring softly next to her. Some not-so-small part of her wished that she could wake up like that every morning.


End file.
